


Femoral

by thoma5nator



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Medical, Mild Language, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoma5nator/pseuds/thoma5nator
Summary: Some people never learn, especially when kids are involved. But the hero always triumphs, right? Very short.





	Femoral

“Maria Andrade Torres, you’re a fool, a damn fool, and an idiot.”  
There are many last places the gung-ho paramedic slash one-woman-wrecking-crew would want to find herself, but she had to hand it to fate- being unceremoniusly penetrated through the leg with a length of concrete rebar shook loose after an aftershock was one of the more creative ‘last places’ to end up. Why the fuck did concrete even need rebar? She remembered something Valentine, one of the heli pilots had said about tensile strength and composite materials, though she remembered that the conversation had trailed off into the distance as she went for the newest person to be saved by Maria Torres, Overcompensating Paramedic.

Wow. That was the lightest her head had ever been, and her heart was going ten to the dozen. Yup. There’s the adrenaline. There’s the low blood pressure.

Possibly because the rebar had done a perfect little number on her femoral artery. The adrenaline left her a shaking mess.

Unable to muster up the manual dexterity to make some sort of impromptu tourniquet, she resorted to the next best thing her shaking hands could do, using her jumper as a ring dressing. Wrapping it around the rebar, she pressed hard.

"OW, FUCK" That stimulated the nerve endings just right. Better that than bleeding to fucking death. She lay back and reached out for the radio. She slapped it once, twice, three times. Static, endless static. She pressed the button.  
“This is Maria Torres. I’m injured, parking lot under the island side of Portland Bridge, do you read?”  
  
Static. She counted to five. She held it again.  
“Maria Torres! Parking Lot! Portland Bridge! I’ve got rebar stuck through my damn leg, I’m gonna bleed out here, someone come get me, dammit!”  
  
Static. Her breath shook in her throat. She wasn't gonna die in here, right? One. Two, fuckinghellThree! She squeezed the button hard  
“I’M TRAPPED IN THE PARKING LOT! I SWEAR TO GOD! I GOT SOME KIDS OUT BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE, JUST PLEASE PLEASE MAKE SURE THEY'RE OKAY!”  
  
Static. She headbutted the radio. It didn’t seem to do much, Maria didn’t expect it would.  
She let herself cry. No, no, this didn’t happen to heroes, right? Heroes go in, save people and win the day, right? Heroes don’t get trapped themselves. Heroes don’t bleed out from getting jabbed in the leg and stuck like a pig. She’d been a good person, right? Why was she here?

Because she’s weak to kids goddamnit. Because she wanted to do right by that little blue-haired lass that used to look up to her like a big sister. And when she found a couple kids in an SUV and some more kids scattered about she couldn’t help but go on in. Without backup. Because she was a hero right?

Jesus Christ her head was heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> Our very own Flygon convinced my sleepy ass to join - read - make the worst mistake of my life. A warm thanks to the Trauma Center discord and all the wonderful shenanigans that go on in there.


End file.
